


It's one of the most interesting events in my life, but I don't care

by Aninere



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Funny, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My sleep-deprived ass shouldn't have access to write, Superpowers, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninere/pseuds/Aninere
Summary: What's better than normal summer morning in café?Nothing, but the concept of "Normal" doesn't exist in my dictionary.
Relationships: One-sided Main Character/Side Character
Collections: Secret Writer 2020





	It's one of the most interesting events in my life, but I don't care

It was the beginning of summer break. In format of my eyes, I could already see the whole 2 months of free time.

Life's great.

The first day. So good. Finally some rest, and time for relax. I decided to start by going to a cafe, a few kilometres from my house.

The weather was warm, not too much, just perfect.

I walked into the building, ordered hot chocolate (it's never too hot for it. N.e.v.e.r), and sat on first free chair next to the window.

I blinked a few times, not sure what exactly I could do now.

Being an average teenager, I unlocked my phone, and just spent like 20 minutes looking at photos of drawings that aren't mine, but still look good.

At 10:37 the aura changed rapidly.   
The sun was hid behind the clouds, which become suspiciously dark. Like it was going to rain...

But why? Everything... How?

All the people started to seem tired, sad and blank. Totally empty.   
It felt like time has stopped.   
No move, no sparkle of hope. Not a single sunbeam or a bird's sing.

Only rain, quietly dropping from the sky. And even it didn't seem natural.   
Empty.

Slowly, I felt very sleepy. It got so hard to blink, and open eyes again. I almost fell asleep, along with everyone else in this valley of tears. It must've been some special miracle, that I didn't.

Something very sharp hit my stomach. It wasn't a blade or anything like that, but like... A stock of lightning, but... Much more soft and powerfull at the same time.

Then, it was only darkness. Peaceful, intense darkness.

Suddenly, everything came back to normal.

I looked around, closed and opened my eyes a few times, then finally breathed.

"What just happened? I'm pretty sure that something did. But what? I don't remember." I mumbled to myself, doing a mind-note, to think about it at least twice. But later.

_Something feels weird XDDDDD_

_Bruuuuuh, bruuuuuh, bruuuuuh, I wonder if a plane can say BRUUUUUUH??_

What. Was. That.

_Why is it cold? And why does it contain milk? I thought I asked them to NOT give me anything what contains dairy... I'm about to start a war._

Okay, that's interesting.

"I-I'm sorry, can you, can you please check my order agagain please?" _Damn, it was so confident! I'm proud of you James. Really proud. If you only talked to people more often than once a month..._

Okay, James. So where are you?   
I thought, not caring much about why I can hear it. It was interesting, and I wanted to hear shit out of it.

One guy walked away from the counter, with head tilted low. He definitely wasn't looking too confident, but fluttering? Was it really thus dude?

_Eeeeeeeeeee. I'm great. Keep on doing like that, keep on doing like tha-aaaa-at... Ah no, it was some Chinese pop, I shouldn't think about it_

You're tasteless James.

_Chinese pop. Who have I become?_

Idk, some thinking creature I guess? Or maybe the walking dead? If not yet, then you soon will be, I can already hear all those Korea-obsessed fangirls... Poor you, but it's all your fault, and yours only.

The guy walked out the shop. Sad. He was so cool... I wonder how long time he has left.

_Yeet, yote, youten. It should be put into the dictionary alrea– what did I forget again?_

Your head probably.

_Write a letter. Write a letter. Write a setter. Creme a metter. Creame a metter... Wait why am I thinking in French?_

No. Boring. Thank you, next!

* _Is X is 17..._ *

NO. STOP.

I looked at a girl, about my age, sitting on the opposite side of room. To remember: don't befriend her by all costs.

No, wait. It's my best friend... It seems like I can't, duh.

_Ehhh... Why do I even try, I can't focus. The vacation just started, it's so stupid_

A-nd that's-my-girl. Thank you, next volunteer please!

I spent this way almost half of a day, and when I realized how much time it took, it was about 5 p.m.

"Oh damnnnn..." I swore. I can't spent my whole time here, or the cashiers will get irritated, and tell me to leave again.

I unlocked my phone once more, and opened the notes app. It's not that late, and they can forgive me these few minutes.

_[Idk what is this, but I like it]_

_1\. The guy with low self-esteem, aka Tasteless James,_  
 _2\. The I'm-against-the-word-making-rules somebody,_  
 _3\. Swedish granny who writes in French, and his the hell did I recognize her accent,_  
 _4\. Sasha and her math, who gained some common sense later,_  
 _5\. The twins with their ice tea, like they couldn't just but some in a normal shop, so they blocked the whole queue for whole 5 minutes_  
 _(Dear future me, don't judge me, but 5 minutes is hella long, mostly if you want to buy some cake.)_  
 _Couldn't think about anything else._ _OnLy tEA._  
 _6\. The minister of finance and administration, with his perfectly white sofa to buy,_  
 _7\. Blind man with his dog. Dog's thoughts about life and existence were really so deep, I have to sting done tap water._  
 _Why?_  
 _To forget._  
 _8\. Manager's daughter, who couldn't stop herself from looking at me, and making up scenarios. She creep._

I have no idea, why I had to write it down, but something was telling me, that it might be useful later.

And indeed, it helped a lot.

I could easily avoid manager's daughter for the whole month, since I could read her mind (doesn't it sound cool?!).

Then, sitting again next to my favourite window, looking at the same sky, I thought, that I may eventually get used to this power.

I got up, and walked away, smirking, and looking as teenage girl comes to my sit, and looks around with the speed of light.

No, she didn't see me this time, and probably never will.


End file.
